Divide
by Xx-Synthetic-Cyanide-xX
Summary: Gently his hands cupped Nate's cheeks, tenderly brushing his thumb over soft, delicate skin. This was one thing he never bargained for. From the offset, Touya never once imagined he would actually fall for Nate. It was just supposed to be a way out, an act of revenge against his Father for his Mother, but now he was in so deep, he was starting to drown. Gift fanfic for Lunaculus!
1. Prologue

**Divide**

**Authors Note: Hello all! I know I SHOULD be updating my other stories, but this fanfic is a gift for one of my amazing friends! It's sort of an early Christmas present! This is for you Lunaculus! Thanks for being there for me through everything! I hope you enjoy this Blacksquaredshipping fanfic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"_I will never allow it!"_

The cursed words that spilled from his father's lips, continued to replay like a broken record over and over again, as hastily he threw open a black suitcase and lay it flat out on the bed. Warm sienna eyes flashed across in a pained expression at the messy headed brunet, who right now was throwing piles of clothes out of the wardrobe and onto the bed.

"Touya...are you sure this is a good idea?" Said brunet utterly quietly, trying his utmost to help the elder boy pack the suitcase effectively, folding t-shirts and shorts and laying them in a neat pile.

"You want to be with me, right?" The question was abrupt, and it caught the younger boy off guard, but he nodded quickly.

"Of course I do...you know that."

"Then just trust me Nate, this is the only way we can have what we dreamed of...your mother hates me, and she will do anything to tear us apart." He was of course correct. Ever since the two families became merged nothing seemed to make sense anymore. All Touya ever wanted was for his own mother and father to reunite, and make the family whole again. Instead his whole world was split apart, and now his relationship with Nate was hanging in the balance.

"I know...I do trust you..." The reply was meek, as hazel eyes blinked rapidly, attempting to conceal the overwhelming emotions that threatened to spill out for all to see. Instead he concentrated on ensuring he was being as helpful as possible, handing essentials to Touya, and watching as it all was put neatly into the suitcase.

"Once we get away from here we can live our own lives, we won't have to worry about anyone else, okay?" The idea was paradise right now, and no matter what, they were intent on achieving it. Once Touya placed the last item in the suitcase, he paused as he felt the small, nimble fingers of the younger brunet latch onto his arm.

"...I love you Touya..."

A shy smile tugged at Nate's lip, as his eyes glanced away, his fingers feeling the subtle warmth of honey blemished skin beneath them. Touya greeted his smile, and pulled the younger boy close, arms wrapping around his slim frame protectively.

"I love you too Nate. I won't let anyone get between us, okay? I promise you that"

A soft sigh escaped into the atmosphere, as both boys embraced for what felt like an eternity. It felt so good to just forget about the world for a while, and to just simply enjoy each other's presence. The warmth was alluring and comforting, something that Nate had never experienced in his entire fifteen years of life. He never wanted to let this go.

"...I am scared...your dad...my mom...what if..."

"Hey, don't think like that. Everything will be fine. They will get over it eventually." Fingers gripped onto the blue fabric on Touya's t-shirt tightly, frightened that if by chance he let go, the older brunet would vanish from his life completely. He buried his nose against his chest, inhaling the subtle aroma of cedarwood and amber. Touya's favourite cologne. How he adored that signature scent.

"...your sister hates me..." He whimpered, feeling scared.

"Touko doesn't hate you, Nate...she's just...possessive." Touya gently combed his fingers lovingly through the younger boy's hair, in an attempt to calm down his overexert mind. He hated seeing him this way, so het up and worried about the outcome of their actions.

"...I'm taking you away from her..."

"Now, stop thinking that way right now. No-one is doing that, okay? This is OUR decision, this is what we want. Why should we feel ashamed to want to be together?"

It seemed those words had a positive effect on the younger male, who nodded and smiled up at Touya. He was greeted sweetly by a lingering kiss, that allowed butterflies to erupt inside his stomach, and give his body a feeling of weightlessness. He craved Touya's love, more than a flower needs rain to survive. Without it life didn't seem to make sense anymore.

Gently his hands cupped Nate's cheeks, tenderly brushing his thumb over soft, delicate skin. He watched as hazel eyes fluttered shut, and then opened once more revealing their beauty. This was one thing he never bargained for. From the offset, Touya never once imagined he would actually fall for Nate. It was just supposed to be a way out, an act of revenge against his father for hurting his mother, but now he was in so deep, he was starting to drown.

"We better leave...they'll be home soon."

Their lips met once more, briefly, before they parted from the embrace, and Touya continued to ensure that they had all the essentials vital for their journey. The younger brunet felt almost helpless, unsure of what to do to aid his lover in his quest, so instead he tried to tidy things up, and make it appear to the untrained eye that everything was as it should be.

They made haste, and soon enough the suitcase was zipped up, and ready. Touya sighed, combing his fingers through his hair as he admired the handy work that stood before him.

That was it, they were all set.

Nate however, seemed slightly on edge. Perhaps it was due to the fact deep down he was still just a fifteen year old boy, who was acting on impulse, and was deeply terrified of the outcome. He knew that with Touya by his side that nothing bad would happen, but the consequences of such a reckless outburst never came into the equation.

"Right...have we got everything?"

"Um...I think so, where are we going anyway?" Touya dragged the rather heavy suitcase off the bed, and placed it on its wheels on the carpet, pulling the handle up so it was easier to manoeuvre.

"I have a friend who lives far away from here. He said we could crash there until we sort something out."

"A-are you sure that's okay?" Without thinking, Touya gently took a hold of Nate's hand, entwining their fingers together. He smiled warmly, something that a few months prior to this was an alien concept.

"Nate, stop worrying, okay? I promised to take care of you, and that's what I intend to do." The younger boy nodded meekly, and squeezed his hand in an act of reassurance. He had put his entire trust and faith into Touya, someone who not too long ago was a vile, evil, manipulative and twisted person to be around. It was amazing how much he had changed in such a short space of time.

"Come on...we don't have much time." With that said, both boys made haste towards the bedroom door, pulling the heavy suitcase behind them, and ensuring that this was one place they were never intending on returning to.

**XXX**

Attempting to pull the suitcase down a flight of stairs proved harder than originally thought, so it involved both boys taking the opposite end and carrying it down, until they reached the bottom. This was it, it was actually happening. They were actually going to leave this place, and be happy together.

It was so overwhelming for the younger brunet, who watched as Touya grabbed their jackets, tossing Nate's in his direction. He was fifteen and leaving home, without a care in the world, to be with the one person who he had fallen so deeply in love with. It was somehow so cliché.

"Are you okay?" Touya observed, as he zipped up his outdoor jacket, eyeing Nate momentarily. He received a nod in affirmation.

"Yeah...it's just...wow."

"I know right," He grinned. "I actually can't believe we're doing this. It's so amazing!"

"Are you sure you want this? To be with me?" Nate questioned quietly, adjusting his own jacket on his shoulders, and zipping up the garment, before stuffing his feet into his trainers.

"Nate...I don't make a habit of running away with every attractive brunet I meet you know~" He was teasing, and the notion caused the younger male to blush slightly in response. Sometimes he just needed reassurance, even if he did believe everything Touya said to him.

"I don't mean that, just...you won't change your mind, will you?" Once Touya had put his trainers on, and tied the laces, he walked closer to the shorter boy, and placed his hands supportively on his shoulders, watching as large hazel eyes glanced up at him.

"Nate, I promise you I will never change my mind. I love you, and I want to be with you." The words that escaped Touya's lips sent Nate ablaze. He adored hearing such sweet things from him, it made it all seem that much more special, and worthwhile. Without another word being uttered he nodded in response, smiling kindly at his lover. He had to believe his words, and he had to have some faith that things were going to work out.

"...ready to go?"

Once again, Nate nodded, as Touya pulled the suitcase to the front door. He fiddled in his jacket pocket for his keys and retrieved them before unlocking the door.

When the door opened with a creak, all the colour drained from his once honey complexion, and the keys clattered against the wooden flooring. Both boys stared, dumbstruck at what had caught their attention. It was none other than Touya's father, coming home from work early. He glared intensely at the two boys, before muttering the words;

"You're not going anywhere..."

**XXX**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Just a little teaser to get you all started! :P Please read and review! It makes a yaoi fangirl very happy face! Thank you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Ah, Merry Christmas all! And a special Merry Christmas to Lunaculus! Here is your first chapter! :) Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Life is never supposed to be easy, and to learn that at the tender age of fifteen really was an eye opener for a certain messy haired brunet. When his parents got a divorce, and his father walked out on the entire family, it was something he never thought he would recover from.

His twin sister, Rosa, also suffered from the onslaught, only her outrageous and loud nature made it easier for her to deal with. Nate however, was the opposite. He suffered in silence, went to school on a daily basis and decided to keep himself away from any family gatherings.

Everything was shattered, too broken to be fixed, so why would he desire anymore heartbreak and anguish?

His young fragile mind believed that his mother was bound to suffer forever. The loss of her husband was a tidal wave of chaos that erupted through her life, and sent it spiralling into oblivion, but a few years later she managed to find love once more.

She met a man whilst working her job at the Pokemon Centre named Vaughn, and soon enough she was head over heels for the man. Nate and Rosa were distant at first, not desiring to get too attached to someone who might just be a fleeting moment in their lives, but after a few years they realised that this man was determined to stay.

Vaughn infiltrated their family home, and filled it with not only love and happiness, but an abyss of secrets and lies, things that he was ashamed to admit outright. His love for their mother was strong, and seeing her smile so sweetly after all those years of hurt filled the two teenagers with renewed hope. That perhaps their lives might actually be filled with joy and happiness once more.

However, they soon figured that life is never supposed to be easy.

**XXX**

"Oh my gosh, Nate, have you heard the news?!"

A high pitched voice attacked the young brunet's ears, as he winced and glanced up from his hunched position at his desk. Hazel eyes burned into the image of his younger sister, Rosa, who was positively glowing with energy. He had a feeling something was up.

"What news?" He asked, the tone of his voice giving away his apparent lack of enthusiasm for such a topic. A pair of azure eyes rolled playfully, before she bounded over to him, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Apparently there's going to be new people joining the Pokemon Trainer's School tomorrow! How exciting~!" Rosa always loved newbies. She got a thrill out of teaching the youngsters the basics of Pokemon training, and battling, even though she was just a beginner herself. Nate couldn't help but smile at the mental image of his baby sister trying to act all grown up.

"I'm sure you'll give them a warm welcome, no?"

"Well, duh~!" She chimed, grinning brightly. "It's my duty! Besides, I've heard they're not in our year, but older! How cool is that? We might make some new friends!"

In Nate's mind he wasn't really concerned about being a social butterfly. He had one best friend who had been there for him since he was very young, and that was all he required. Yeah, he had various other acquaintances, but nothing compared to Rosa; who had a tendency to befriend every single person she met.

_ "_I'm sure you will totally be in your element." He responded, a hint of sarcasm lacing his voice, but a charming smile accompanied the remark with little effort. "Oh, by the way...you done tomorrow's homework?" Her face altered from cheery, to deadpan within a matter of seconds.

"Wait...we had homework?!"

"See, this is why I pay attention in class...yeah it was to do some research about shiny encounter probability." She mentally winced. Yes, she remembered, but all this news had completed caught her off guard, and she had forgotten all about it. It was late evening now, so it was probably too late to even begin the research.

"Oh, shoot!"

"Eh, no sweat, you can copy my homework in the morning." She practically squealed in joy, as the brunette leapt to her feet and wrapped her arms tightly around her brothers neck.

"You're the best Nate!"

"Yeah, yeah...just don't copy word for word like last time." Rosa rolled her eyes, and pulled away from the embrace, grinning like a Meowth that got the cream. There were added benefits of having a brother who actually paid attention in class, and usually got top grades. She had the opportunity to copy his handiwork.

"Oh Nate, I'm not THAT stupid, sheesh!" The brunet couldn't help but smile. Even if his sister was sometimes an airhead, and a loud mouth, she was his rock and was there for him through everything. In fact, she was the one he always spoke to about any problems he faced. Always there to lend a supportive ear, and to keep a secret from suspecting parents. It was the perfect combination.

"Nate! Rosa! Can you come here for a moment please?" Their mother called up the stairs, and in unison the two teenagers shared glances with each other. It was rare to be called down in such a formal manner, unless they had guests over. They were not expecting anyone, especially this late in the evening.

"I wonder what she wants?" Rosa practically whispered, as the messy hair brunet got up from his desk chair, smoothing down his jeans just in case there was visitors.

"I have no idea...but let's go and check it out." And with that said, both of them left the room, and made their way downstairs.

For an odd reason, both of them felt slightly nervous. Perhaps it was because they didn't know why there were such formalities. Usually their mother was quite casual and down to Earth. Something was amiss, and taking the agonising steps down the stairs together was actually harder than they thought. They were treading into unknown territory, and they didn't like it.

"Ah, there you are!" Their mother, Lily chimed, greeting them both as they reached the foot of the stairs. "Oh Nate, why do you never brush your hair!" He cringed and flinched away as his fussing mother attempted to comb down the unruly bangs with her fingers.

"Mom! Cut it out!"

"Yeah, stop it Mom. He's not a kid!" She paused, and just stared at him, apparent sorrow in her eyes, before she shrugged it off and smiled softly.

"You know you'll always be my babies...even when you're old and grey like me." Rosa pulled a face, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Eww, Mom...stop that, it's embarrassing." Lily grinned, and watched as the two teenagers wandered into the living room, their nervous disposition clearly visible. They knew something was up, and what concerned them even more was the fact that their mother had not yet told them the reasons to why they were summoned. Was it serious? Had someone died? Nate mentally flinched. His brain really needed to learn when to switch off sometimes.

"Would you two like to sit down?" Another exchanged worried glance. Okay, something was definitely up. Rosa sat down quietly on the sofa, and watched as her brother took the seat beside her, wiping his palms on his jeans. He was anxious, it was so obvious.

"Mom...what is this all about?" She piped up, her eyebrow raising in suspicion. Lily sighed softly, before sitting in the arm chair opposite of their position, her brow furrowing in concentration. Perhaps she was attempting to word the situation properly so the point of view would clearly come across?

"Me and your Step Dad have some news..."

"Oh PLEASE tell me you're not pregnant!" Rosa yelled suddenly, and Nate almost fell off the sofa in shock at her sudden outburst. A laugh erupted into the atmosphere, calming it somewhat.

"Oh sweetie, of course I'm not!"

"So, what's the big secret? We know you're hiding something." Nate interjected calmly, hazel eyes staring intently at the slim figure of his mother, who still seemed a little on edge. Just what was going on?

"Do you remember a few years ago when I mentioned that your Step Dad had other children with his ex wife?" Both teenagers nodded in unison, somewhat dreading what was about to be unleashed into their world. Lily glanced away momentarily, and this sudden change in demeanour immediately got Nate's guard up.

"...he hasn't cheated on you, has he?"

"You're getting separated?!" Rosa added in, her loud voice taking complete control of the conversation once more.

"Oh, stop it you two! You're blowing things out of proportion! It's nothing like that!" They were running low on ideas, and frankly the idea terrified them. If this meant a drastic change to their lives as they knew it, that was something they did not sign up for. Yes, they wanted their mother to be happy, but that was where they drew the line.

"...so, what then?"

"Well, you see... the thing is-" The conversation was hastily cut short by the sound of the front door opening, and closing, and then the sound of feet approaching their destination. Both teenagers looked up, perceiving the tall figure of their Step Father, Vaughn.

"Ah, I see you're both here." Their bodies tensed upon reflex. Something was definitely up, and both Rosa and Nate were unsure if they wanted to hear the flashed a supportive smile across at Lily, who bowed her head, almost unwilling to tell them the reasons to why they were summoned.

"Please, don't look so worried..." He uttered calmly, standing beside their mother, and reaching out to gently clasp her hand in between his own. "It is nothing bad, we can assure you."

"Really? Because from where I'm sitting, you both look guilty as sin." Rosa piped up in her usual brash manner, crossing one leg over the other and narrowing her eyes in concentration. Something wasn't right, and either they were twisting the truth slightly, or bare face lying, both Nate and Rosa were unsure at this moment, but their gut instinct never proved wrong.

"Rosa, do not speak to Vaughn like that..." Lily scolded her daughter, but was quietened down by her husbands calm actions.

"It's okay...she makes a valid point. We do look guilty."

"Can we just cut to the chase now? I'm getting bored of this..." The messy haired brunet whined, sighing under his last thing he needed was more unnecessary stress.

Lily and Vaughn shared a sweet smile, before they both glanced at the two teenagers. It did little to calm their nerves.

"Things are going to change a little around here." Vaughn answered finally, his gaze drifting to the door, just in time as it swung open. All eyes followed his gaze, and everyone paused in their actions. Two figures stood at the doorway, silent and stoic. One, a girl, a few years older than Rosa. She too was a brunette, with her hair pulled into a ponytail_, _with piercing eyes. She didn't appear too friendly upon appearance.

The two other was a male, tall and tanned, with wild unkempt brown hair that fanned around his face. Mesmerising hazel eyes shimmered under dark eyelashes, as he surveyed the area curiously. His face was stern, no emotion scratching the surface, and yet when Nate laid eyes on him, he was certain he felt his stomach churn violently.

"Nate, Rosa...I'd like you to meet my children, Touko and Touya." Both sets of teenagers shared glances, neither of them saying a word. Even Rosa kept quiet given the circumstances. Usually she was the first to initiate a conversation. The girl called Touko walked over to where Nate and Rosa sat, pausing inches away from them.

"It's nice to meet you." She uttered plainly, before outstretching her hand for a handshake. Nate was the first to react, grasping the girls hand nervously and smiling shyly. Rosa just glared, more so out of habit than actual spite.

"So, I'm guessing they aren't here for a flying visit?" She blurted out to her parents, feeling jealous about the entire situation.

"She's a bright one." Vaughn mused, smiling softly. "I'm afraid you are correct. Touko and Touya's mother is seriously ill and has been taken into hospital. So, until she gets better we decided that it would be beneficial for them to stay with us." By now Rosa had shaken Touko's hand, and the girl had sat down beside the two teenagers.

Touya however didn't budge. He remained by the door, his eyes burning furiously into Nate's. The younger male felt nervous, his skin burning under his gaze. Rosa noticed the tension between the two boys.

"Err...rude! Aren't you going to say hello, or something?" Touya remained silent, his eyes continuing to burn deeper into Nate's soul, until Rosa's hand clasped supportively around his hand, pulling him back.

"Don't worry about Touya," Touko explained, glancing at her brother. "He comes across as quite aggressive sometimes, but deep down, he's a sweetheart."

Only Nate wasn't filled with the confidence. The way Touya just stared at him, his eyes smouldering with both hatred and something that he couldn't decipher. He knew in his heart that something was amiss, and yet even though he had literally just met this mysterious boy, he couldn't stop his naïve heart from thundering powerfully against his ribcage.

**XXX**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Ah, an update! I'm rather pleased with myself. I hope you all enjoy this, and drop me a review! It makes a girl so happy, and makes updates faster too! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

A few days past since the initial meetup of both sets of teenagers, and things were still quite frosty. It was decided that Touko and Touya would start school at the beginning of the week, as it made things easier for both parties, much to the dismay of the brunette's. It was bad enough moving house, let alone starting a new school. So, to start things off things were still on rough ground, and no-one knew where they stood.

Rosa was the one who noticed the distinct atmosphere that shrouded the two teenage boys. The way Touya's burnt sienna eyes flared at Nate whenever he entered the room. It was as if he were studying his every movement, drinking in every single detail of her brother for some reason or another, and she didn't like that one bit. So, whenever she was around them she would make it a point to glare at the older boy, making her presence felt.

Something was up with him, and she was determined to discover the reasons to why he was attached to Nate.

Said teenage boy was busy sorting out his bedroom, cleaning out old drawers full of clothes that were too small for him, or just not his style anymore. Ensuring that there was enough space for Touya's belongings, considering he would be sharing his bedroom for the foreseeable future. The messy haired brunet was nervous, he had never shared his bedroom with another boy before, and especially someone who was technically his brother.

He wondered if Touya had enough room, or if there were other things he could do to make him feel more comfortable. His face flushed with embarrassment, as his thoughts drifted to the handsome brunet, with eyes that burned like fire under his gaze. Absent-mindedly he bit his bottom lip, as he continued to tidy up the room.

Suddenly, his bedroom door swung open giving him a fright, as his hazel eyes stared at the calm figure of Touya, who casually inspected the room, seemingly uninterested.

"Gah! Why didn't you knock?!" Nate cried, attempting to calm his raging heart to a more reasonable level. Touya shrugged nonchalantly, his expression completely neutral.

"I assumed I wouldn't have to considering I'll be staying here. Sorry, I guess."

"O-oh...we-well it's okay..." Nate could feel his face become hotter and hotter, and so turned away from Touya, and continued to tidy up, though right now his brain couldn't really focus on the task at hand. Just having the brunet in the same room as him was starting to become too intense. He heard soft footsteps towards him, and the creak as Touya sat down on the edge of the bed. Nate could almost feel his eyes, burning into the back of his skull, and it sent a shiver dancing down his spine.

"S-so...uhh...did you find the house okay?" Making small talk seemed like a great idea, but it completely backfired. Touya did nothing but shrug at his words, and lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling with disinterest. This made Nate feel awkward, and unsure of what to say to the older teen. Maybe he was coming across as annoying, or perhaps Touya was just unhappy to be here? It had been a few days since his arrival, and sleeping on the sofa must have taken its toll on him.

"Just uh...tell me to shut up if I'm annoying you..." He mumbled apologetically, which earned a disgruntled sigh from the brunet.

"Are we going to have to share a bed aswell?" It was now that Nate noticed. Touya would have to share his bed, well until they got an extra bed, or another mattress to use. This made him feel uncomfortable. It wasn't as if he had the largest bed in the house, so it would most likely me a cramped space. His cheeks flushed pink.

"I guess it's until we actually buy another bed or something..." Touya grunted, his eyes glaring at the younger teen.

"You'd better not snore or toss around."

"I um...I'll try not to..." Nate blushed, glancing away under Touya's heated gaze. He couldn't quite understand why just looking at the other boy sent these chills down his spine, or allowed his heart to thunder into overdrive. To keep himself busy, the messy haired brunet picked up some old books and decided to move them to the opposite side of the bookshelf, just to ensure that Touya had plenty of room.

"If you do, I'll choke you with my dick in your sleep." Instantly, those books clattered to the ground in a flustered heap, whilst cheeks flared with embarrassment. Did Touya really just say that to him? He could feel his ears burn profusely, as he just stood there, completely paralysed.

"...it was a joke." Touya snorted, finding the whole scene rather amusing. He watched contentedly as the smaller and younger boy started the tedious process of retrieving the fallen books from the floor.

"I'm sorry...I-I guess...I'm not used to sharing my bedroom with someone..."

"Me neither, but we have no choice." The tone to his voice, made the younger brunet tense up. It sounded cold, almost distant. As if he would rather be anywhere on the planet than here, with Nate. Nate was starting to get used to having an older brother and sister, it just meant that the family he once knew was starting to get bigger, and something he would have to adjust to with time. Touya didn't seem to see it that way.

"Y-yeah...until your Mom gets better at least." A disgruntled sigh escaped the older boys lips at the words, and Nate inwardly flinched. It seemed the subject of Touya's mother was a tricky one, and something that was best avoided for the foreseeable future. Touya sat up, and reached down to pick up one of the books, that the flustered teen had dropped onto the floor. Upon inspecting the cover it appeared to be a school book. It was obvious this kid was into his studies.

"You a bookworm, or something?" He remarked casually.

"They're for school..." Nate answered, clutching the other books protectively to his chest as he stood up. Touya smirked, he knew that Nate was already on the defensive after one simple remark. This kid was too easy to wind up.

"A nerd, then?" Just like that, the messy haired brunet frowned, his whole countenance appearing as if the world was crashing down around him. Touya found the whole innocent look very appealing. He knew this was where he could have fun.

"I-I...um well, my sister relies on me to help her with her studies, so that's why I have books." Touya smiled cunningly, as the younger boy blushed and looked away. This was too easy for him, Nate was literally the perfect set up. He flushed whenever he even looked in his casual direction, or made a comment. It was like taking candy from a baby.

"Cute~" He teased, and watched as the book was snatched from his hands, and was once again placed back upon the shelf. He had the boy right where he wanted him, and admittedly seeing Nate so flustered over something so simple was a right turn on, so he thought he'd see how far he could go with this kid.

"I talk and make noises in my sleep by the way, just giving you a fair warning."

"That's okay..." Nate mumbled quietly, rearranging the books into size order, attempting to calm himself down. The irrational behaviour made the devious older brunet smirk with triumph. This was just too easy.

"Sometimes I moan...~" He watched as Nate tensed up, and enjoyed the fact that it was so easy to get him so flustered. This kid was definitely a virgin. This just made the game a little bit more fun.

"Wh-what?" He stammered, nervous eyes glancing in Touya's direction.

"I moan in my sleep, just a heads up."

"Why...?" As burning sienna eyes melted into innocent hazel, the older brunet studied the boy. Their appearances were very alike, dark hair, dark eyes, tanned skin and of slim build. Nate however possessed a beautiful constellation of freckles that covered the bridge of his nose, and trickled across his cheeks. He was so pretty, Touya was finding it hard to keep it under control.

"Since we're sharing a bed, duh."

"N-no..." Nate stammered, his eyes glancing away. "...as in...why do you moan?" Touya smirked deviously, that sultry gaze of his literally undressing Nate under his burning stare. How tantalising he would look naked...

"You should know, you're not ten years old, are you?"

"I don't moan in my sleep." The answer was abrupt, and very serious. It appeared that the kid didn't appreciate being spoken to in that sense, and Touya learned about this very quickly. If he was to implement some sort of plan of action, then he needed the boy on side.

"Heh. So you're still a kid. How cute~"

"I'm fifteen!" He cried, his body language signalling how distressed he was. Touya was sat back, casually admiring the scene. He really was something.

"That's just a number. It's experience and knowledge that makes you a man, kid." A frown crept upon the younger boy's countenance. He wasn't even sure how old Touya was. There was no way he could be THAT old, he appeared to be roughly the same age, unless he was just fooling around to get a reaction out of him.

"How old are you, anyway?"

"I'm turning seventeen this year." There wasn't that much of an age gap, yet mentally it appeared to be larger. This boy obviously was confident in that respect, whereas Nate didn't even have the guts to speak to a girl he liked, let alone do anything else.

"Oh...right." As those words escaped his lips, Nate got to work on the wardrobe, ensuring that there were enough empty hangers for Touya's clothes. He had already cleared out a drawer for the smaller items, and it made the older brunet smile with pride. He had this kid eating out of the palm of his hand. Quietly, he chuckled to himself.

"So...you ever dated anyone, kid?"

"Um...no..."

"Kissed?" A blush smothered the younger boys countenance, before he weakly shook his head.

"N-no..." Touya sighed, loud enough for the other brunet to hear.

"I'm sharing a room with a little kid..." Clenching his hands into fists, Nate felt himself start to get defensive. He was not a little kid, he was just a few years younger than Touya, that was all. Why was he being treated this way? Did Touya think it was amusing?

"I just...I didn't want to! Okay?!" It was quite the surprise to hear shouting from the diminutive figure of the messy haired brunet. Touya just shrugged it off nonchalantly as if it were nothing.

"Eh, you'll find a girl...or a guy, whatever floats your boat, kid." Nate paused, and he frowned. He didn't particularly enjoy talking about relationships. Back when he had crushes in school, no one ever really noticed him. None of the popular girls even paid attention to his existence.

"Truth be told...no one has been interested in me I guess..." This piqued Touya's interest. A cute kid like Nate, having no interest? It seemed impossible, but from the tone of his voice apparently it was legit. "I'm just the quiet kid...who gets on with what I'm supposed to do..."

"So, you're boring?" The words weren't supposed to dance off his tongue as easily as they did, and he inwardly cringed when he saw Nate's reaction. If he had a heart, then it would most likely be tearing at the seams.

"Then, I'll teach you to be more fun! You won't be getting any ladies with that."Nate curiously glanced in Touya's direction, not quite understanding the concept to 'being more fun'. He never had any issues in the past, so why did this new arrival constantly make him feel inferior?

"Teach me...to be more fun?" He repeated. Touya smirked, victoriously, and lay back down on the bed, refusing to elaborate on his words. As he closed his eyes momentarily, he cursed his rather imaginative mind. This kid could be tons of fun, and easy too. There was no way someone so naïve and gullible would prove difficult in the long run.

"I hope this is going to be enough room..." Nate mumbled, standing back allowing Touya to see the space in the wardrobe. "If you need me to clear more stuff out, just let me know..."

"Thanks, but I think that'll be more than enough." The messy haired brunet smiled shyly, which caused Touya to just stare intensely into those innocent hazel eyes of his. A sultry smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, and instantly it allowed a fiery red hue to capture Nate's cheeks, setting them aglow. He glanced away, nervously scuffing his feet on the carpet.

"You blush a lot..." Touya noted, taking great pleasure in winding him up.

"I'm not used to people staring at me so...intensely..." Came the weak reply, as he bowed his head down, eyes shielded from view.

"Better get used to it then." The tone to Touya's voice made the younger boy tremble slightly. What did he mean by that? Was he finding it funny, or something? Nate was never the type who enjoyed such blatant attention, and yet his newly discovered older brother was doing exactly that.

"Do you...enjoy staring at people, or something?"

"I enjoy staring at people who seem interesting~" He teased, propping himself up on his elbows, as his gaze continued to burn profusely into the younger boy. Soon his position moved into sitting upright once more, when Nate's slim figure nervously sat down beside him.

"...interesting?" Once again, Touya smirked.

"Yeah, cute ones that look like they'll be fun to tease~" A small frown crept upon Nates countenance, as his gaze shifted to the floor.

"I'm not cute..."

"Yes, you are..._annoyingly_ so~" As if on command, his ears started burning once again, and weakly he closed his eyes. If only he could stop his heart was thundering so out of sync inside his chest. If only he could control these demonic thoughts that ravaged his brain cells. Touya was his brother, so why was he behaving this way?

"But...you're a guy, aren't you supposed to call girl's cute, instead?"

"If animals and girls can be called cute, why not boy's too?" Touya interjected, which caused Nate to become even more flustered. It was so noticeable. This youngster really needed to learn the ways of adulthood, and soon.

"What's wrong? Can't handle being called cute?"

"It's just...stupid, that's all..." Nate groaned, absent-mindedly bouncing his leg up and down, eyes refusing to glance in Touya's direction.

"Well, I'm calling you cute. Are you calling me stupid for doing so?" His voice sounded slightly dangerous, and caused the younger boy to tense up. Touya noticed this, and decided against using that tone of voice for a while. He needed to try and figure this kid out. Learn just what would work to his advantage.

"N-no...of course not..." A small chuckle released into the rather tense atmosphere around them.

"You're very amusing." As he fidgeted with his hands in his lap, Nate thought of a way to change the subject. He didn't particularly enjoy being centre of attention, especially when that attention was from his new older brother, who almost seemed to be leering at him at every opportunity. It wasn't as if they were related by blood, but their families were interlinked, and it was just wrong on so many levels.

With that thought in mind Nate took a deep and steady breath. Perhaps talking about something monotonous might diffuse the situation, and make it more bearable to even be in the same room as Touya?

"So...uh...are you going to attend our school?" He shrugged indifferently.

"If I even feel like attending school in the first place." In shock, Nate's eyes were on Touya's, perceiving just how relaxed he was about the words that easily danced off his tongue. Skipping school?

"Why?"

"Eh, I might skip classes..." He said casually.

"Oh...well, I guess that's up to you, but won't your Dad be mad at you?" Touya snorted, his brow furrowing in distaste.

"Probably. Not that I give a fuck." Nate flinched at the colourful language. It seemed that the relations between him and his father were not on sturdy ground.

"I'm guessing you two don't get along then?"

"No, not really." It was now the older brunet's turn to become defensive. His body posture had altered from casual and relaxed, to almost threatening. It alarmed Nate, but his curious nature was starting to get the better of his judgement.

"Is it...because of him leaving your Mom?"

"Why do you even care?" Touya spat, and instantly regretted it the moment their eyes met, and Nate's countenance appeared crestfallen. He knew that the boy wasn't to blame for his own father's adultery, but even so, how could he ever forgive someone who tore the very soul from their family unit? How could he forgive him after he watched his own mother die from the inside?

"S-sorry...I just..." Touya sighed, placing a hand to his forehead.

"Pfft...it's fine to ask...I was just asking a question back. No need to get all stuttery on my ass..." The atmosphere between the two boys wasn't appearing to be getting any easier as time lingered on. Nate realised this, and bowed his head weakly.

"I was just...curious I guess...and you're sort of my brother right?"

"I guess so." Touya sighed, and allowed his eyes to stare at the ceiling. Absent-mindedly he started to tug gently on the sleeves of his blue hooded jacket. Being in this place, with Nate, it was the last place he actually wanted to be. He wanted his old life back, where he had one sister, and no other siblings. Now he had two new siblings, who were annoying as hell.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked quietly, noticing Touya's sudden change of behaviour. He nodded silently, before deciding to voice his thoughts.

"I'm fine kid, it's just this place. It feels weird, you know?" The younger brunet felt guilty. Perhaps it was his fault for making Touya feel this way? He wasn't used to having guests, and was unsure of the right code of conduct to address people so they felt welcome. Maybe he had acted inappropriately?

"Is there anything I can do to help?" A small mischievous smirk played on Touya's lips. Nate really was so naïve.

"Maybe..." The younger boy appeared hopeful, blissfully unaware of any intentions that were swimming around Touya's mind. All he wanted was to help, in anyway he could. He knew that Touya wasn't happy about being stuck in a house with people he didn't know very well, so if there was anything he could do to make the experience even slightly bearable, he would do it.

"Then...what is it?" Flaring sienna eyes admired the smaller figure of Nate, and how easy this whole plan could be. There was really only one way for his father to realise his mistake, and to return to his mother. Maybe Nate held that key, firmly in his hands, and it was Touya's job to get this plan moving.

"Wh-what?" The youngster blushed, realising that he was being stared at, and once again, so intensely. Slowly, Touya neared Nate, watching as the younger boy weakly found himself moving backwards, but not fast enough. Soon, they were inches apart, and Nate's entire body was shaking like a leaf in a storm.

"...ruin my Dad's life~" Touya purred demoniacally, smirking. He could see the fear light up in the younger brunet's eyes, and even though usually Touya didn't agree with this sort of behaviour, right now Nate's submissive appeal was giving him a craving he never thought existed.

"Ruin...his life?" Nate repeated nervously, eyes unwavering. They stared for some time, until Touya blinked, and glanced away. A small sigh escaped his lips;

"...just kidding." He was unsure of what to make of Touya's outburst, or how he could even help with the plan. Ruining Vaughn's life, even when he was making his Mom so happy? How could he possibly do that?

"...you really hate him that much?"

"Maybe." The reply was simple, and yet didn't offer much comfort to the naïve boy. He frowned, unsure of his next response. Was Touya actually being serious, or was this another one of his famous mind games? Either way, Nate felt inferior and knew deep inside he didn't have the heart to purposely hurt another person.

"I don't see how I can help with that..." He murmured quietly, and turned his head away.

"I was just kidding anyways, relax a little, will ya?" Weakly, hazel eyes fluttered shut and he inhaled deeply. He felt incredibly nervous being around the older boy. For some reason just looking into Touya's eyes gave him a feeling of impending dread, something that he couldn't ignore for much longer. The whole facade about ruining his father's life, it seemed a plausible excuse for someone so twisted, but just what did he have in mind?

Nate's senses were set alight, when the mischievous brunet moved inches closer, and gently blew hot air on the back of his neck. The youngster was very ticklish, and squealed in surprise, amusing Touya to no end. This was too easy.

"Heh. Ticklish, aye?" He sneered, eyes narrowing in thought as he stared at the quivering figure of his newly found little brother, who still seemed on edge.

"A...little..." Without warning, Touya's nimble fingers lightly traced Nate's side, manoeuvring underneath the material of his t-shirt, and assaulting the soft skin beneath.

"AAAHH!" Nate squealed, squirming violently, as broken bouts of laughter erupted from his throat. Touya decided that this was where he had the advantage. With full force the younger brunet was tackled on the bed, as Touya's weight prevented him from moving, those fingers of his attacking his sensitive sides unmercifully.

"Ahahahaaa! Stttoooppppp!" He cried pathetically, writhing around underneath Touya's figure. Gosh, this kid was so loud, _too _loud. He needed to be silenced. As sienna eyes narrowed dangerously, his hands moved from Nate's sides, gripping his arms tightly and pinned them to the bed. All movement stopped, and Nate's laughter subsided as he stared deeply into a lust driven countenance.

They were inches apart, both chests heaving up and down, eyes staring deeply into the other. This was all it took for Nate's freckle-blemished cheeks to erupt into flames, and he flushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Ummm..." He mumbled, feeling Touya's fingers tighten their grip around his arms, almost to the point of pain. The weight of another body pressing him down prevented him from escape, but instead of flailing around, Nate tried to remain as calm as possible. Touya smirked dangerously.

"...so, we're going to be brothers, huh?" The tone to his voice sounded sinister, and it caused goosebumps to appear all over his skin.

"Uh...well...we are...sort of..." Just then Nate's heart thundered faster than ever before, as the figure of his brother leaned closer to his face, their noses almost touching. That devilish glint remained in his eyes, whilst the youngster tried to keep himself as calm as physically possible.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this...it's going to be perfect~"

"H-huh...?" Gently their noses brushed, and all breath hitched in Nate's throat. Just what the hell was he playing at? Touya's whole demeanour had completely altered on it's axis. It was as if he was a different person entirely, and the way he leered at Nate, it made his skin crawl.

"We're going to have _a lot_ of fun, you and I~" As the alarm bells started ringing inside of Nate's head, and heart, it was shattered by the sound of the door being kicked open.

"Why is there so much noise coming from in her-...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER?!"

He knew that voice, and he knew what was about to follow. Great, way to go Rosa. The last thing she needed to be aware of was a possible chance that her newly found older brother might just be creating a sadistic plot to completely destroy their entire lives. This wouldn't be easy to explain, and deep within Nate was terrified of the outcome.


End file.
